


Wordplay

by telophase



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Disabled Character of Color, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telophase/pseuds/telophase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart: Tanyuu tackling an ornery paragraph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jan/gifts).



Photographed version:

Scanned version:

**Author's Note:**

> Pencil on charcoal paper, scanned and photographed badly, as the scanner can't pick up detail and the pencil reflects too much light back to the camera to show how smooth the shading really is. (I miss my good scanner!)
> 
> On the off chance that there's any legible characters visible: the Japanese text was scanned in from the Mushishi Official Book, and I warped it in Photoshop, then traced it onto the picture using my lightbox. As I don't read Japanese, I have no idea what the text says, so it could be an interview with the mangaka, or an episode synopsis, or a list of available merchandise, or who knows what, but I figured that Official Book Text was somewhat apropos!
> 
> Once the reveals happen, dear recipient, I will be happy to snail-mail you the original! Especially as it is SO MUCH BETTER than the scan and photo I've got uploaded here. If you would like to send me your address (or the address of a trusted associate who can send it on to you, as you may understandably not want to give your name and address to a random person you met on the Internet), you can message me via Dreamwidth or LJ--my name there is the same as my name here--or find my email address on my LJ profile page.
> 
> Credits: Senshi Stock on Deviantart (http://senshistock.deviantart.com/) for the pose and angle, and my bemused husband for holding chopsticks in the air while I took copious photos of him to figure out the right angle.


End file.
